Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/LegendAqua/Part 4
Now we're going to the world on our top, NOT the bottom Stormies..go through the Gummi route..plus I'm not gonna go through the Gummi stuff, just like in my previous walkthrough, because of only one reason, the gummi system in this game...is SOOOOO BORING...tell me once you come to WOnderland k? Falling down...the rabbit hole...niCE..... WE SEE A RABBIT HUH?....GOOOOOO THROUGH THAT SMALISH DOOR NOWZ!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHE...Okz...now first TALK to the Door yep that dooR.... Door talked good...now don't drink that yet push that bed over, thenz drink up and go through thatz passagez... HEHEHEHEHE.....HAHA...@.# WHATS THIS ALICE IS ON TRIAL?..OFF WITH HER HAIR!!!!!..WAIT.....ANYWAYS THAT ***** QUEEN INSISTS IT'S HER......HAHAHAHA weird world rightz?..... SORA AND CO. WANTS TO HELP ALICE ERRR..RIGHT MEDDLING...errr..notzo good, errr theft of her heart?.....GREAT ALICE IS NOW IN A CAGE...... NOW TIME TO FIND EVIDENCE, BUT FIRST SAve (near the entrance U wer in), THEn go to the other entrancez..... NoW a strange Cat APPEARSZ AND Says some WEEEEEIRD THINGZ ..eh 4 EVIdencE?..3 eASY to FIND THE LAST ONE WILL BE A CINCH???????...Let's findz themz!!! Ehhhh.......PRO-DUCT-ION STAFF..........BAKA!!!!!!!!! Anywho'sz ........the evidencezzzzzz kk here GOOOOOEs..... *Thez first evidence isz to your rightz in a smallz cul-de-sac, you'llz findz a pink box(Footprints), from therez....getz the Trinity markz thenz go to the mushroom stackz on thez far backz jump to the leftz and getz the treasure chestz, from therez, jump downz to onez of thez leavez there would be another evidence(Antenna). Nowz..go to the flower that will make you biggerz and give it a potionz...therez..jump on the tree stump, Take the fruit but not eat it yet, hitz the treez then eat it, now...go up thez leafz to your next room, be carfeul here as if you fall, your gonna have to go backz..grab the box(Claw Marks) and ooh! thez Cheshire cat...eh?..whatz nonense arrre you talkin' about?..eh. Go back to Alice , savezzzz if you will. Nowwww talk to one of the red cards to present thez evidencez... Ok therez... the thing, the Queen will only allowg one evidence to be shown, choose carefully as it might effectz the fightz..I mean trial... Greatz..... Okz here's the unfair deal, destroy the tower, take down some of card soldiers if need be however becareful of leering qUEEN, HIT TO MAKE HER SHUT UP AND less cards will appearz, once the tower is destroyed..... Ahh ALice...errr...is GONE!...great... SAVE then go backz to the Lotus...errr.. that catz again!?!?....errr...the forest deep inside garden?..upside down room?..now he's mad!!...hehe.... Go to the next area deep in the forest(you'll find it)... Nowz go to the room on your leftz... Okzz..the cat wants to turn on ez lightz?..ok?, destroy the Heartless down bottom then go up and light them up!. Once the lights are upz...the cat wil appear againb... Doorknob?..time to go back to the Bizzard Room... SAVE at Queen's Castle then go out to the Bizzare Room... Now..first go to the table thenz talk to thez catz...shadows?..EH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goodbye and ohh! Ifrit's Horn.... Eh..the Doorknob?...what was thaz?..eh?....CAT!...eh!?!?!...ALice is now defeinitely gone...errrr.... Ok wer done herez itz seems...SAVE then depart out!, MADNESS LA out! Note:some of the errors are deliberate in this section due to me being MADNESS LA k? Main Hub | <- Previous | Next -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough